


You Okay?

by rainydays_and_daydreaming



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/F, You are the OC darling!, no notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydays_and_daydreaming/pseuds/rainydays_and_daydreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request(s): can you do something where the reader is friends with Harley? Someone is annoying you at the club and they won't stop? Harley punches them in the face for you.</p>
<p>Can you write a reader!friend fic with Harley Quinn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Okay?

The lights were colorful and the music was loud. People were either dancing or drinking. You were the bar waiting for your water. 

You wren’t to big about clubs, but your friend Harley dragged you out. You turn around and saw that she was dancing with some of her new friends. She caught you staring, smiled really big, and waved at you. You smiled and waved back. 

You notice that someone sat down next you. He got close, real close. 

“What’s your name good-looking?” He asked. 

You weren’t really in the mood for this. “None of your bees wax.”

“You must be tough to get, huh?” He touched your arm. 

“Hey let me go!” You tried to pull away. 

The next second you know the guy was on the floor. You look up and saw Harley smiling. 

“I saw you struggling over here, doll. You okay?” 

“Yeah,” You look down and saw the guy was still laying on the floor. “Is he okay?”

“Yeah, maybe, Somebody will clean him up soon. Come one! Let’s go dance!” She grabbed your hand and guided you to the dance floor.


End file.
